More Then a One Night Stand
by Midnight Club
Summary: Noah married Ameera and instead of going along with it, Luke broke up with him and moved to Dallas.
1. Prologue

**This is a new story that I have been working on. I hope everyone likes it. The song throughout this chapter is _Falling Inside the Black_ by _Skillet_. I hope you like and please review. Thank you.**

_Tonight I'm so alone_  
_This sorrow takes a hold_  
_Don't leave me here so cold_  
_Never want to be so cold_

From the sidewalk outside the bar he could hear the song playing. The music grew louder each time the door opened and someone left. A drunk guy fumbling with his keys walked passed him, almost running right into him if he had not looked up in time. Laughing, the guy turned and headed across the street. He just watched the guy as he made it to a car, after a few failed attempts at unlocking the door, he finally pulled it open and slid into the driver's seat. He knew he probably should have done something. Wrote down the license number and called the police maybe, but he didn't. He didn't have to because a second later another man bolted from the bar and ran to the car, pushing and yelling at the drunk one before he was able to get him out of the car and stuff him into the back seat.

_Your touch used to be so kind_  
_Your touch used to give me life_  
_I've waited all this time,_  
_I've wasted so much time_

Finally stealing his gaze away, he looked back at the bar door which had swung closed once again. He knew he should not go in, but what was he really going to lose? It was his birthday, he was legally able to drink. Sure, it could kill him, but he was in a feign city with no family or friends to stop him and he really wanted a drink. Looking at the time on his phone, it was just a little after midnight. He had literally turned 21 just a few minutes ago, but he didn't feel any older. After stuffing his phone back into his back pocket and taking a few quick deep breaths, he grabbed the door handle and yanked it open.

_Don't leave me alone_  
_Cause I barely see at all_  
_Don't leave me alone_

He was instantly hit with the smell of alcohol, sweat and puke. Not the best smell, but that was not going to stop him from getting his drink. Taking a few steps inside, he found the place was packed full of men dancing around to the loud rock music. He recognized the song as a Skillet song, but he didn't know which one because he was more occupied with looked around at everything.

_I'm falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

The bar was just off to the right and there were only two stools open. All the tables were filled with man talking and making out and even fighting. The dance floor looked more like a mosh-pit at a concert then a dance floor. Laughing to himself, he made his way through the crowd around the door to the bar. A few times, he was really sure a man grabbed at his ass, but he was too busy trying to get to the bar, he didn't really care. Once he made it to the bar, he sat down at the stool at the very end, a little away from everyone else. The bartender walked up, a rag in one hand and a glass in the other.

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_Can you hear me_  
_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Falling inside falling inside the black_

"Vodka on the rocks." he yelled over the noise.

The bartender looked at him and he knew the guy was trying to determine if he was really old enough to be there or not, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he went about getting his drink. After setting it in front of him he stalked off, seeing a group trying to flag him down from the other end of the bar. Looking down at the vodka, he ran his finger around the rim of the glass before picking it up and downing the whole thing. After taking an ice cube into his mouth to suck on it, he sat the glass back down and turned his stool around to watch the dancing.

_You were my source of strength_  
_I've traded everything_  
_That I love for this one thing_  
_Stranded in the offering_

He looked back at the bar when the bartender returned with another glass of vodka for him. He didn't remember ordering, but then the bartender answered his unspoken question, "From the gentleman." and he pointed towards an auburn haired man sitting at the other end of the bar, who wasn't even looking at him. He just nodded at the bartender before taking the glass and downing that one as well. He sat the glass down and turned back towards the bar with his stool so he could have a better look at the man who had bought him a drink.

_Don't leave me here like this_  
_Can't hear me scream from the abyss_  
_And now I wish for you my desire_  
_Don't leave me alone 'cause I barely see at all_  
_Don't leave me alone_

He was hot, he would give him that. His hair slightly curled and even from across the whole bar, he could tell the older gentleman had piercing blue eyes. The guy had on blue scrubs, so he was a doctor. Finding that he was staring and the guy was looking at him as well, he quickly looked away, shyly. Finally, he spun on the stool and hopped off, making his way onto the dance floor. He was there and the music was good, why not have some fun?

_I'm falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Dreaming of the way it use to be_  
_Can you hear me?_

He was not much of a dancer but he was able to move with everyone else, even finding someone that turned to him to dance. It was a little uncomfortable at first with the dance floor so cramped. There was barely any room to move unless you moved with the group around you. But he soon started to relax and closed his eyes. He could feel everyone around him and everything seemed to be find until he felt someone wrap their arm around his waist and pull him flush against their body. He jumped and pulled away, turning to see some random guy, moving closer to him. He took a step back, feeling uncomfortable again. He stumbled a little, but was able to keep his balance. The guy took another step forward but before he could move, a hand slipped into his and pulled him off the dance floor and back to the bar.

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black_

He looked at the guy who had just saved him and smiled, "Thanks."

The doctor smiled back before they both took a seat at the bar again. The older man ordered another beer for himself and another vodka for him. After the bartender walked away, the doctor turned back to him. "You've never been to a gay bar before, have you?"

"No. Where I'm from we're not really crawling with gay men." he stuck out his hand, "I'm Luke."

The doctor shook his hand, "Reid."

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Dreaming of the way it use to be_  
_Can you hear me?_

Luke smiled as Reid pulled his hand away and looked at his beer. Luke downed his vodka against, taking another ice cube into his mouth. He was already feeling a buzz and knew that he should probably stop now. He finished chewing on the ice cube before pulling another one from the glass and placing it onto his lips. He didn't acknowledge what he was doing until he found Reid watching him like a predator. He then popped the ice cube into his mouth and smiled again. And then Reid had leaned in and was kissing him. Luke moaned into the kiss, his mouth opening and allowing Reid's tongue to slip inside. Reid's tongue was lapping up the water in his mouth and when he finally pulled away, he had the rest of Luke's ice cube between his teeth. He smiled before chewing the rest and swallowing.

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Calling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_

"Wow." Luke had a dopey smile plastered on his face.

Another four drinks for him and another three beers for Reid and they were leaving the bar, stopping as they walked every ten feet to push each other against a wall, kissing and grinding against each other. Before Luke realized it, they were back in his hotel room and tearing each others clothes off. Before his mind could catch up to his body, he was naked and his back hit the mattress. Reid was also naked and now covering his body with his own, kissing him once again.

_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_

Luke knew he probably should not be doing this, having a one night stand, but was the harm? It wasn't like he was cheating on someone back home. He didn't have anyone back home anymore. He had broken up with Noah fucking Mayer because the guy had married someone else. Married a woman for Pete's sake. How Noah thought Luke was going to stand by him was just insane. So, that is how he had found himself in Dallas just two months later, having a one night stand with a guy probably ten years older then him, or more.

_Falling inside_  
_Falling inside_  
_Falling inside_  
_Falling inside the black_

Yeah, he had never had sex before but he wanted this and he knew that if he said anything, Reid was going to leave and that was not something that he wanted. He was surprised to find that his body moved on it's own accord once Reid had entered him after fishing a condom from his wallet and preparing Luke. Something he was not use to, but found that he liked, a lot.

No words were spoken as they fucked and once they both hit their orgasm, Reid collapsed on top of him as they caught their breath. One minute he was breathing in Luke's ear and the next he was in the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth to clean them both up. He had already discarded the full condom into the trash. Luke then watched him slip back into his boxers.

"It's late and you're drunk, you can stay if you want." Luke mumbled as he slipped back into his own boxers after fishing around on the floor for them.

Reid didn't say anything, he just nodded and climbed back into the bed. Luke was already laying back down, covering himself with the sheet. Reid slipped under the cover as well. Luke didn't really know what to say or do so he laid, facing away from Reid. And that was when he felt Reid's arm drape over his body and pull him closer. He wanted to laugh but instead he just settled in and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.


	2. Chapter One

**Thanks to those who reviewed, here is the next chapter.**

Luke moaned as he rolled onto his back, bringing his hand up to his face. He had a huge headache and knew that any minute he was going to be running for the bathroom to be sick. Removing his hand from his face he opened his eyes and looked around. Reid was gone. He was a little upset about it, but that was normally what happened with a one-night stand, wasn't it? He rolled back onto his side and grabbed his jeans from the floor, pulling his phone from his pocket to check the time.

It was just a little after noon, and that was when he noticed he had over 20 missed calls and texts. He flipped through the texts, all from friends and family asking how he was, where he was and saying happy birthday. The missed calls were the same way but he could hear that some from his family were a little worried because he didn't tell anyone but one where he was going. Scrolling through his contacts, he hit send once he found who he wanted to call.

_"Darling, is everything alright?"_

Luke smiled, of course his grandmother would ask that first, "Yes."

_"You sound tired, dear."_

"I am, I actually just woke up so I'm not fully awake yet."

_"Is there anything you needed?"_

"Just calling to check in I guess." Luke laughed a little, "I have a lot of missed calls and texts from everyone."

_"Yes, your mother has been hounding me in telling her where you are, but I have not said a word."_

"Thank you, Grandmother." Luke smiled, though she could not see, "I should go. I need to shower and get something to eat."

_"Okay, darling. Call if you need anything."_

"I will. Love you, Grandmother."

_"I love you too, Luke."_ Lucinda replied, _"Goodbye."_

"Bye." he hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed.

He knew that as soon as he stood up, he was going to be sick so he moved slowly. As soon as he was standing, he swayed a little before making his way into the bathroom. Only a few steps and he was running for the toilet and puking. Coughing as he stood up, he flushed and walked to the sink to rinse out his mouth before turning the shower on, stripping from his boxers and stepping into the tub.

He let the hot water rush over his body for a few minutes, his eyes closed, letting everything that had happened last night run through his mind. The bar, drinking, the dancing, meeting Reid, the kissing, and the sex. The sex. Luke could not believe that has actually happened last night. He had thought it was all a dream but he could still feel Reid around him and inside him.

After quickly washing up, he turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He walked back to the sink, cleaning the steam off the mirror. He brushed his teeth and ran his hand through his hair a few times, water droplets flying all over the bathroom. He decided to allow his hair to air dry so he walked back into the room and to his suitcase. He had yet to unpack because it was late when he had arrived in Dallas.

Fishing out a clean pair of boxers, jeans and t-shirt, he dressed before grabbing his phone and wallet. As he was about to leave the room, he spotted a piece of paper on the desk by the door. Walking over, he picked it up and started reading, smiling.

_Had a great time last night.  
-Reid_

He was not expecting a little note from the hot doctor before he left, but there it was. He folded the paper and stuffed it into his wallet before he left the hotel room and made his way down to the lobby. He did not know where he was going, all he knew was that he was hungry. As he stepped out into the street, he pulled his phone from his pocket to search for a good diner or restaurant that was close by that he could just walk too.

After what he found that looked like a nice little diner, he made his way down the street. Turning the corner, he was there. Smiling, he walked into the diner. It was old fashioned and quiet. Everything was black and white. He found a table by the window and sat down just as a waitress walked up, smiling.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Just a water, thanks." he replied as he picked up the menu to look at it.

The waitress walked away and Luke opened the menu, scanning it for something that sounded good.

"Try the corned beef."

Luke's head popped up at the voice and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. Standing in front of him, in scrubs once again, was Reid.

"I would think you were stalking me now but seeing as you were here before me." Reid went on when Luke didn't say anything, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Luke finally found his voice.

Reid said down across from him and picked up the other menu just as the waitress returned with Luke's water.

"Ready to order?" she asked, smiling at them both.

Luke took a second to look at Reid, who seemed to be reading through the menu before turning back to the waitress, "I'll have the corned beef, please."

She wrote his order, then turned to Reid, "And for you, Dr. Oliver?"

Luke was a to say, a little surprised that the waitress knew him by name. He figured he must eat here a lot if so. Reid looked up at her and smiled, "My usual thanks, Meggie."

The waitress, Meggie, nodded and jotted down his order as she walked away. Reid sat the menu back down and looked at Luke to find the blond staring at him. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, eying Luke up and down, at least as much as he could with Luke sitting.

"Are you just going to be staring at me the whole time?"

Luke shook his head, "Sorry." he looked down at his glass of water for a second before looking back up at Reid, "So, you're a doctor. What specialty?"

"Neurosurgeon." Reid replied, "That means I work with brains."

Luke snorted, "I know what neurosurgeon means."

"What about you? Last night you said today was your 21st birthday."

"College student."

"No job?"

Luke shook his head, "I live with my family still so I don't have any bills to pay. I'm just focusing on school at the moment."

Reid nodded but didn't say anything else. Luke was not surprised. He had found out last night at the bar that the doctor was not much of a talker. If asked something, he would give you just enough of an answer but never go into details or more then he thought you needed to know about the subject.

"Have you always wanted to be a neurosurgeon?"

Reid shrugged, "It is one of the hardest jobs I knew of. I wanted to prove I could be the best, which I am."

Luke laughed but didn't say any more as Meggie appeared with their food. He was shocked to see that Reid's usual seemed to be a little of everything off the small menu and a coffee. Just as Luke was about to dig into his sandwich, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he looked at the caller id and rolled his eyes, hitting the deny button and stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Don't want to talk to whoever was calling?" Reid asked around a mouth full of food.

"He's the reason I left town, why would I want to talk to him." Luke mumbled, more to himself then to Reid.

He looked up to see Reid watching him.

"My ex." Luke told him.

"Let me guess, he broke up with you and now that you're not in the same town he thinks you'll meet someone knew so he wants you back before that happens?"

Luke snorted, "Not exactly. I broke up with him, two months ago."

"What, he wasn't good in bed or something?"

Luke blushed and looked down at his plate, "Can we not talk about him anymore?"

"Oh my God!"

Luke looked up to find Reid looking at his wide eyed.

"Last night was your first time, wasn't it?"

Luke only nodded, not knowing what to say. To say he was shocked when a smile appeared on Reid's face, was an understatement.

"I never would have guessed with the way you were acting." Reid said before returning to his food.

"Um... thanks?" Luke said slowly, "I think."

"It was a compliment." Reid told him, "You weren't shy and didn't act like you didn't know what you were doing."

Luke blushed even more and looked back down at his food, finally picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. They then fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their lunch. In the end, Reid paid for the both of them and they left the diner together. As they stepped out into the street, Luke turned to Reid.

"I'd like to see you again, if you want?"

Reid stood there for a minute before he pulled out his phone, handing it to Luke, "Program your number and I'll give you a call."

Smiling, Luke quickly took his phone and punched in his name and number before handing it back to him. Reid stuffed his phone back into his pocket before giving Luke a quick kiss. Luke was smiling even more as Reid pulled away, turned and headed down the street. Luke just stood there for a few minutes before turning and heading down the opposite way, back to the hotel. He knew he should call Noah and see what the hell he wanted.


	3. Chapter Two

**Please keep reviewing the story. Thanks.**

He threw his phone onto the night stand and collapsed onto the bed with a huff. It has been three days since Luke last saw and spoke to Reid. The doctor had called him the day after their unscheduled lunch about having dinner, only to text him an hour before saying he had to cancel because there had been a bus turned over and he didn't know how long the surgeries were going to take him. Now, three days later, Luke was going crazy, wondering if he was ever going to call again.

He had been fuming from the call he had with Noah after lunch with Reid. It had started out like a normal, casual conversation with Noah wishing him a happy birthday and asking how he was. Then it turned to arguing. Noah was trying to figure out where Luke had taken off to and if they could get back together. But Luke knew, he knew that Noah was still married to Ameera and if that did not change, he was not going to get sucked back into hiding who he really is anymore. He had sworn to himself that when he came out, he was not going to hide and yet Noah expected him to.

That was what had really pissed him off when Noah suggested he marry Ameera to help her stay in the country. At first, Luke thought his boyfriend was just joking, but why would someone joke about that? After their little fight, Luke decided to just hang up, and that was what he did. He didn't want to listen to Noah's voice anymore, it was giving him a migraine and making him sick to his stomach. After he had taken a nap and then went to the restaurant down in the lobby for dinner before taking a trip to another bar for a little to drink and then crashing for the night back in his hotel room.

Now, he was laying, sprawled out on his back, staring at the ceiling above him. He knows he should get out and actually do something, but what could he do without getting lost in the city? He had been to three different bars, two different diners and even the library over the last three days. Just as he was about to close his eyes to get a little more sleep, his phone rang. He quickly snatched it up and without looking at the caller id, he answered.

"Hello?"

_"Luke, it's mom."_

Luke frowned, "Hey, Mom. Is everything alright?"

_"Yes, everything is fine, sweetie."_ Lily reassured him, _"I was just calling to check up on you."_

Luke rolled his eyes, "Mom, I'm fine."

_"Do you know when you'll be coming home?"_

"No, I don't."

_"Sweetie, we all miss you."_

"I know, and I miss you all too." Luke wasn't meaning for Noah to be included, but he knew his mother probably thought that he was, "Give me the rest of the week and I'll think about coming home for the weekend, does that sound good?"

_"Oh, Luke."_ Lily was happy now, _"Let me know and I'm sure Emma will make a family dinner for your return. For the weekend of course."_ she added quickly.

"Thank Mom. Sorry, I really need to go, I'll talk to you later. Love you, Mom."

_"Okay, love you too, baby."_

Once he hung up, Luke fell back again. The phone was still in his hand as he thought about what he had just told his mother. Only a week in Dallas and he was already telling her that he would be willing to return to Oakdale. Though only for the weekend, Oakdale was a small town, would he be able to stay away from Noah and Ameera the whole time?

Once Noah found out that he was back, he was sure that he would want to talk to him. He was also pretty sure that his mother would invite them to the family dinner when he returned as well. He knew he would be able to play nice, but that didn't mean he would want to.

He soon fell asleep thinking that he might not return to Oakdale, even if just for the weekend until he fully knew if he would be able to be around Noah and Ameera without wanting to yell and scream and hit something. It was how he had acted when he first broke up with Noah and he did not want to act like that anymore. He was better then that, deserved better.


End file.
